Fighting Fate
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: When the Fates mess with the sister of two gods, will she go down without a fight? And who do the eyes she dreams about belong to? OC with hopefully everyone thrown in there at some point!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so, this is my first real Dark-Hunter story. We'll see how this goes, because I must do it justice. If I don't… let's just say no one will hear from me again… even my mom, because a few family members will kill me, if I don't kill Cassie first. *clears throat* So, sit back, relax, and enjoy! Ok, I am thinking this is just going to be totally, 100%, completely AU. Forgive me.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Apollonia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The sweat poured down her face as she jerked awake. Apollonia hated when she had nightmares and she didn't know why, but it revolved around a young man she didn't know. He was in pain and he called out to her in his dreams, but she couldn't move. She could see nothing but the green of his eyes. She checked the clock and ran her hand through her hair. She needed to see Xypher about her dreams. He may be able to tell her what they mean.

"One pissed off man who will later disembowel me for interrupting Simone's day off, coming right up" Nia said as she pushed the covers back and flashed herself into the middle of Xypher's house. She cringed as she saw the state of their living room. "I thought the parent's were supposed to wrangle the children, not the other way around."

"Shut it Nia" Xypher snarled as he struggled against the ropes. Simone was cracking up laughing. She seemed to be in better spirits about their son's game. Nia snapped her fingers and the ropes disappeared. She loved still having some of her god powers.

"Now that I saved your butts while the boy is asleep, can I talk to you Xypher?" she asked. He inclined his head as Simone picked the boy up and took him to his room. She smiled at the sight. She had always wanted that, but she couldn't. No mortal man could know what she was and no immortal wanted her because of her loss of power.

"What is it you want Goddess? I thought you had all" he sneered. Man his attitude could rival Zarek's. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I lost my powers to that bastard Artemis, but I come seeking help about a dream" she said. Xypher's eyes brightened. This was his area of expertise. "I've been having these dreams of a man calling out to me. He is in so much pain. And I can't help him. It's like my body won't let me. But the strange thing is, all I can see are his eyes." Xypher looked at his hands, his head processing all the information she had just given him.

"Well that's not normal" he started. Nia almost snorted. Gee, you think?

"It's almost like your heart is looking for him and that was sent to your mind. It wants you to find that man so you can be happy again." Nia turned to see Acheron standing behind her. Xypher frowned.

"I thought dreams were my realm?" Ash smirked.

"You know me, never minding my own business. I get bored while Tory teaches. I have to do something." Nia laughed. Ash turned his attention to her, his smiling face turning serious.

"Athena is asking for you" he said. Nia sighed, her eyes closing. She hated going to see her sister. Athena was so powerful and she was nothing. Her sister had offered to let Simi help her kill Artemis and give Nia all of her powers, but Ash being Ash, wouldn't allow it. Neither would Nia for that matter.

"Beam me up, Scotty" Nia joked. Artemis had left her with almost nothing power wise. She could move herself around New Orleans and do some little things, like opening the door without touching it or manifesting small objects, but it took too much power to flash to Olympus. Normally Athena would just flash Nia herself though, not send Ash to do it.

"What can I say, I told you I was bored while Tory worked" he said, responding to her thoughts. Nia shook her head in amusement as Ash used his Jedi mind tricks to set her in her sister's beautiful temple.

"How is it I got my powers sucked dry and you get this temple? You lucky bitch, you" Nia said as she strode forward, her jeans and t-shirt melting into a creamy white peplos. Athena disliked modern clothes and preferred the people in her temple to remain in Ancient Greece.

"I may have this temple, but I assure you, my powers are declining too seeing as people in day and age are worshipping Jesus. I knew I should have killed the bastard when he tried to sleep with me, but no. I was too nice and gave him a second chance and now here I am, losing my powers to him."

(AN: I mean absolutely NO offense or insult to those who believe in Jesus. I am sorry.)

"Sister, stop the whining. At least you can flash yourself to Olympus" Nia dropped into Athena's throne.

"If I hadn't known Olympus was a place, I'd think you were telling me to flash some guy" she teased. Nia smiled as she rolled her eyes. Athena took her role as the Virgin Goddess very seriously. And of course her sister denied that the men who offered themselves to her in exchange for a favor took away her virginity. Nia swears her sister lived under a rock. A loud shriek sounded through Olympus.

"Artie found out I was here" Nia said. Athena rolled her eyes. She couldn't blame her sister for the hatred towards Artemis, but Athena liked her ear drums in one piece and the only one with a voice capable of shattering that, was Artemis. The spoiled, selfish bitch she was. "Is there a reason you brought me here Thena? Not that I don't enjoy visiting, but you normally don't want to put up with the heifer goddess either." Nia loved using Simi terminology. Athena's face became serious as she turned to Nia.

"Apollonia," she said. Nia swallowed thickly. It was never good when Thena used her full first name. "The future is set in stone. The Moirae have sealed your fate. Acheron cannot see your future. You impact his too much. All I can say, adelfi, is to think with both your head and your heart." Athena looked so broken. She knew what Nia's fate was. She was there when those dumb blondes said it, their hands linked. Nia swallowed. This wasn't good. Before she could open her mouth to ask, Nia was back in her loft. She flashed herself to the house Acheron and Tory shared, Ash standing there waiting for her.

"I don't want to die, adelfos."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well, I didn't actually plan any of that till I wrote it out… whoops! And now you can see why this is totally AU. I got Athena and Ash's sister. So Zeus and Apollymi's daughter. Hell of a combo huh? And as Cassie said, with those two as siblings, there will be NO love life! LOL! So, we will all see what happens next chapter together! Thanks for reading, now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, so I thought I did pretty well on the first chapter. Thanks for all the support! Anyway, so I don't know what we have going on here, but I will let you know it will be interesting! I mean a pissed off Ash and Athena… Them Fates better run! Anyway, so remember this is totally AU. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Nia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I don't want to die, adelfos." Ash stood there and pulled his baby sister into his arms. He didn't want her to die either.

_Acheron?_ a feminine voice called out through his head. He snorted. He was hearing voices.

_Yes Athena, what can I do for you?_

_When you are done comforting my sister, perhaps you wouldn't mind coming to visit the Moirae with me? I think we need to have a chat with them about Nia._

_Of course, Athena. I will be there soon._

_Take your time Acheron. Nia comes first. _That made Ash smile. Not all the gods were as vain and assholish as Artemis and Apollo. Although he did wonder why his mother would name her child so close to Apollo's name. That was why she referred to herself as Nia. She knew how much he despised Apollo for gutting him like an animal.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"We fight" he answered. Nia pulled away. She looked so small, like the eighteen year old girl that her body stopped growing at. Her looks were about as deceiving as his were. Nia was born five years after he had been. Neither Acheron, Apollymi, Zeus, nor Athena could figure out how the daughter of the two gods with the greatest power, had become a lesser goddess that no one knew of. She was the poster girl for dirty little secrets.

"We fight" she said with a nod, a single tear making its way down her cheek. "I need to go get some thinking done before tonight. I'll need to be on the top of my game for Mardi Gras. Which, are the others going to be there?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah, everyone said they would be, minus Kat and Tabby who are going to stay and watch the kids. Tabby's not happy, but as Valerius pointed out, she is pregnant."

"And has the tendency to stake the good guys. That was how she got Val to her house" Nia said, a twinkle in her eyes. Ash laughed.

"That is true, although I will warn you, your niece will be whining. She doesn't understand why Sin and I won't let her fight. I swear, it's like she didn't anticipate the two of us going over over protective when she said she was about four weeks pregnant" Ash said. Nia laughed. She loved her family. Like Fury said once, they were a hodge podge of personalities that probably shouldn't have been mixed, but they were loyal to each other.

"Alright well I had better get going to sleep some. I haven't slept well at all" she said. Ash kissed her forehead tenderly. He only showed his softer side to a very few select people. She was glad she was one of them.

"Be safe ma komatia" he said as he disappeared in a flash of light. Nia chuckled. Wasn't she the one leaving? She shrugged and flashed herself back to her bed, her body lying between the silk sheets.

_The face you seek will be the one to destroy you._ Nia shuddered as the monotonous voice repeated the mantra in her head.

_The face you seek will be the one to destroy you._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash flashed himself to Athena's temple, his clothes changing from his black pants and Misfits T-shirt, to a black foremasta like he wore in Katoteros. He knew how much she disliked the modern age, so instead of wearing anything white, which would cause him to burst into flames, he changed his own clothing.

"I see you abide by my rules" Athena said with a nod of her head. Ash inclined his head.

"And if you ever came to Katoteros, I would hope you would abide by mine. Now, I hear we have to talk to my half-sisters, who will be quaking in fear when they hear I'm not happy with them. Again." Athena stifled her laughter. She wouldn't tell him that those three had already tried to 'apologize' to her already. Their pathetic little lies wouldn't be tolerated by Acheron and Athena. Together the two of them would somehow change their younger sister's fate.

"Oh I assure you, they are already are well hidden. They didn't like the fact that I had summoned you, or as much as a lowly goddess like me can summon you, to help me deal with them. They are quite terrified of you and I have no idea why" Thena said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Ash quirked one side of his lips up in a half smile. The terror he could unleash on them today. They had been warned.

"Well, lead me to their hiding spot, Athena" he said. A shiver of ecstasy flowed down her spine as his lips caressed her name. Dear Zeus, snap out of it! Athena licked her lips and nodded, flashing them to the temple the three sisters shared.

"Come out, come out where ever you are! We are only going to make this worse for yourselves the longer you hide" Athena called out in a sing-song voice. Ash smirked. Oh he didn't know if he could make things worse for these three bitches. Soon the three sisters flashed in front of the two, looking like children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "Oh grow up will you? You three are no longer little girls who have no control over your powers. There's no Archon to save your asses. Now fess up and maybe we won't kill you. Well ok, no I fully expect Acheron to kill you anyway, just whether it's painful or quick depends on the info you provide us with, so chop chop! Start gabbing!" The three girls looked sick. Ash couldn't blame them. I mean he DID warn them.

"W…w…we can…can…cannot t…t…t…tell you" Chloe stuttered out. Ash pulled his sunglasses down his nose and looked at them over the top, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. Lacy gulped and stepped forward.

"It is her time Acheron, Athena. There is nothing we can do to change it" she said, her voice carrying more courage than she felt. Ash pulled his sunglasses off and held the ear piece in one hand, his other hand hanging by his side as he used his powers to pin the three women against the wall, a force pushing against their throats.

"Now. There is nothing you can do to change it now" he snarled. Athena conjured a chair and sat in it. The sisters were begging her with their eyes to save them. Thena lifted one shoulder in a 'What can you do?' gesture and let it drop. "You better fix this, because as I recall the last time you threatened a person I love's life, I warned you to stop fucking with them. Just because you can fuck with me using them, really doesn't mean you should. It tends to end badly for you." He took a deep breath and let them drop. Every occupant of the room knew he wouldn't really kill them. Not yet anyway. "Find a way to fix it, or the next time you see me I will be blue. And I won't be dead." Ash flashed both himself and Athena back to her temple, the goddess barely holding it together.

"Did you see your faces when you mentioned your true form? Oh man, that was classic!" Athena laughed. Ash smiled slightly.

"I'm glad that you got as much entertainment out of that as I did. Now let's just hope they fix this" he said, sliding his glasses back on. "If you'll excuse me, now that I've scared three children, I need to go wrangle some Dark-Hunters and scare some Daimons. If you need me again, feel free to page. I tend to answer faster when you're nicer." With those parting words he flashed himself back to New Orleans. Athena smiled. He was a good guy.

Acheron stood in the middle of his house, sensing a presence around him, but not even his God powers could tell him what the creature was. A monotonous voice called through his mind. The message was clear.

_The one your sister seeks will destroy her._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So, this eye guy will destroy her huh? I honestly don't know because I have no idea what I'm writing. My muse is doing most of it. Although I do know that next chapter will be Apollymi wanting to kill the Fates, yet again. Who doesn't? Anyway, thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so I know I said this chapter would be Apollymi, but I figured, hey let's get the others started on Daimon hunting then Ash will get to break that lovely news to her. So poor poor Ash. Yeah, there's no sympathy for the Moirae. At all. Anyway, so I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I can only claim Nia. The rest belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Took you long enough T-Rex! Didn't you hear the news? Mardi Gras started early" Talon said, his sunglasses still on his face. He wasn't a Dark-Hunter anymore and the lights wouldn't hurt him. He was just… Talon.

"How are those basketball skills coming along Celt? Any better than they were last Saturday, because I honestly have got to tell everyone else, he did not make a single basket. Not even close to making one. I, on the other hand, out shot him" Nia said. Ash smirked as he leaned his back against the wall, Tory pulled against his side. Kyrian and Julian exchanged a look, before the burst out laughing. "Wanna see who can smoke more Daimons tonight?"

"Why would I want to insult you, goddess, by taking an easy bet?" Talon shot back. Nia stood with her hands on her hips.

"You want to make this fair?" she asked. Ash chuckled. He loved watching these two go at it. It was even more fun when Kyrian jumped in. "Ash will give you just as much god powers as I do and you, Julian, and I will see who was born with the better breeding." Ash choked. He would what?

"Oh that sounds like a fun time! Achimou, hand over the power!" Tory chimed in, a mischievous smirk covering her face. Ash gaped at her. She was his wife, wasn't she supposed to take his side?

"Um, how about, no? I can't just give god powers whenever I feel like it" he stammered out. Had they all lost their minds? He paused. Never mind, he didn't really want that answer. He sighed as seventeen pairs of eyes stared at him, wondering if he was going to cave.

"Come on adelfos, you know you want to see the results" Nia teased. Ash rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "It's not like you're giving him full god powers and making the same mistake you did with Zarek," the mentioned man glowered in Nia's direction, "just some like Julian and I have to make this fun!" Ash sighed once more, a sign of defeat this time. God or not, he did enjoy a little competition.

"Alright fine, just for the night though. No longer" he said as he waved his hand at Talon. The Celt grinned as he flashed himself to the other side of the group.

"Hell yes! Look at me Sunshine!" he called out. Ash rolled his eyes as Nia grunted.

"Never mind, even a little power goes to that ego of his. Anyway those god powers of yours could chop off about two-thirds of that ego?" Nia asked, looking at her brother. Ash chuckled and shook his head.

"Alexion still has his doesn't he?" Alexion frowned and looked at Danger.

"My ego's not that bad is it?" he said with a pout. Danger patted his cheek condescendingly.

"Of course not baby. Yours is probably worse sometimes" she said. Alexion frowned at his wife. Well she was no help. Nia laughed as Sunshine watched her husband flash around the group, annoying everyone in his path.

"Alright, listen up. My current Dark-Hunters are covering their normal assigned areas, hence why they are not here" Ash said, bringing the group back to the reason they were there.

"I want you all to be careful. Just because some of you are immortal," he gave a pointed look at Talon, "does NOT mean you are invincible. Let's remember my mother trained these things" he said.

"That's one hell of a pep talk there Ash" Julian said.

"Oh by the way guys, The Great Destroyer, who took out an entire country in the blink of an eye, created these guys. Be careful!" Kyrian laughed. Even Valerius cracked a smile.

"Ha ha ha… just be careful. Go in teams of two please, it is a lot safer for my mentality. Plus Sunshine will make sure Talon doesn't cheat" Ash said. Sunshine linked arms with Talon.

"No cheating and no sex. Got it! Beam us away Scotty" Sunshine joked. Talon rolled his eyes as they flashed to another part of town to patrol. Each couple left until only Kyrian, Amanda, Julian, Valerius, Sin, Nia, Ash, and Tory.

"Come on Julian, be my partner" Amanda said as she linked arms with him. Kyrian stared at his wife and best friend in shock.

"Oh I see how it is. You're cheating on me with him. And here I was thinking you loved me and that's why you gave me two children" Kyrian joked. Nia walked over to Sin and linked arms with him, leaving only Valerius and Kyrian as partners.

"Sorry baby, but you just have to know… this is for your own good" she said with a laugh as she and Julian ran off, Kyrian watching them.

"Keep her safe bastard!" Kyrian yelled. Julian gave him a thumbs up over his should before they rounded a corner and left his line of vision. "So, Nia..." Kyrian turned to see her and Sin gone, as well as Ash and Tory. He looked at Valerius and groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish Greek, now, shall we go on to patrol, or would you like to stand here and pretend I'm Nia. Unfortunately, I will not willingly comply to your sexual harassment. I love my wife too much" Valerius said. Kyrian's head dropped. This was just his luck.

"Lead the way Roman. It's not like I have any other choice" he said. Valerius nodded and started down the street. Both were quiet as they strolled looking for a Daimon, or five.

"Perhaps, since we will be spending the rest of eternity as brothers, we should clear the air" Valerius said. Kyrian agreed, but he wanted to be childish. His wife had planned this. How cold was that? He sighed to himself. No it wasn't cold, he just didn't like that she was right.

"Look, Roman, I get it, I really do. It wasn't you, but you look just like him. Did your grandfather tell you what he did? Did he tell you the worst betrayal I felt was when Theone willingly slept with him in front of me? I loved her, I did. Had I not died and become a Dark-Hunter, then I would have spent my life with her. It's not you, it's the fact that when I see you, your grandfather's face, I am reminded of the greatest betrayal" Kyrian explained. Valerius nodded.

"I tried to stop him. I did, but at five I got pushed aside, punished for not being man enough to watch your death. I am sorry Kyrian." A flash showed before them and Sin and Nia stood there, large smiles on their faces. "Maybe one day, we will be able to be friends like they are" Val said with a tilt of his head. Kyrian smiled and nodded.

"One day we will" he said.

"It worked!" Nia said giddily. Sin smirked and dug out his wallet, handing her twenty bucks. Nia thanked him and stuffed the bill into her jeans pocket. "Alright now you two have cleared the air, I need you to take Sin with you. I have to go see my mother and inform her of the latest news. I hope she's in a good mood." Nia flashed away and the three men exchanged worried looks. Oh this was not going to end well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nia walked through the halls of Kalosis, the knot in her gut growing. Her mother was going to lose it. Did the fates not realize they were messing with the child of Apollymi, again? They obviously had no self preservation what so ever. As soon as she was released, the gods knew they were the ones to go first.

"Matera" Nia called out as she entered her mother's gardens where she wept for her children, mostly for Acheron since she was forbidden from seeing him. Sucks to be the Harbinger.

"My beautiful Apollonia! What brings you here?" Apollymi asked, her features softening for her daughter. Nia sighed. Well she was in a good mood.

"Matera, I have some news" she said. Apollymi waited. "The Moirae have decided. I will die soon." Apollymi stared at her daughter in horror. This couldn't be.

"Those bitches did what now?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright I have got to say, it was lighthearted, but then I put Greek and Roman together and it kinda got serious. Oh well, oh and Apollymi knows and let me tell you, those Fates are totally hiding now! LOL! So I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so Nia went to Kalosis! Her mom's not happy and Ash won't be happy that she went down there alone. *shrugs* But that won't be nearly as much fun as telling Zeus. *grins* Anyone else seeing trouble brewing? *nods* I think so too! So sit back, relax, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh the things about this story that I own are not nearly as awesome as the things I don't own!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nia winced as she rubbed her arm. When she went to tell her mother of her pending death, she did not expect to come back to New Orleans bonded with a Charonte demon. Well, she didn't expect one of her mother's followers to tackle her when Apollymi shrieked in rage, the demon mistaking her anger for pain, either. A normal day in her mother's world.

"Hela, human form" Nia called out. The dragon tattoo on her arm pulled away from her skin and became a human form. She was small and petite, but she packed a punch. Hela was a force to be reckoned with and was one of Apollymi's favorite demons.

"Yes, akra?" she said. Nia groaned and dropped her head.

"Is there any way for you to, oh I don't know, stay here while I go talk to my father?" Nia asked. Hela smiled and shook her head, her blonde hair shaking. Nia hated that the demon already looked like her. This was so not fair!

"Sorry, akra Nia, your mother wants me to stick with you to protect you. I like my life" Hela said with a smile. Nia blew out a breath before she nodded.

"Of course. Ready for a trip to Olympus?" Hela smirked as she returned to Nia's arm, before Nia looked up.

"Dad! We need to talk!" A white light surrounded her and she was transported to the hall where her father and Hera were sitting. She fell to her knee, her head bowed.

"Zeus, Hera" she said. Zeus smiled. Hera did too surprisingly. Hera didn't particularly like any of Zeus's children that were born of other women, but Hera liked her. Although Nia showed her respect that other gods didn't.

"Apollonia, rise. There is no need for you to kneel. What brings you to Olympus daughter?" Nia smiled and stood, moving forward to hug her father and step-mother.

"I just wanted to inform you of what the Fates have decreed" she said. A murderous look came over Zeus's face as Hera gasped in shock. "I don't know how long I have left, but it isn't long. I will die soon and I thought you might want to know."

"Oh those stupid bitched are dead" Zeus snarled. Nia nodded. She figured this would be his response.

"Please don't do something stupid, like releasing mom. That would end the world and as much as I hate the Moirae, I don't particularly want to die that way. Ash and Athena already had a talk with them" Nia said. Zeus pulled her into his arms and just held her.

"I'm sorry Nia. I love you and will do what I can to help you" he whispered. Well that was a totally un-Zeus like comment.

"Are you sick?" Zeus pulled away with a snort.

"Love you too, daughter." Nia smiled.

"I do love you, that's why I warned you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Charonte demon itching to be free, a few Daimons to hunt, and an older brother to placate. In case I don't have another chance to say it. I love you daddy." Zeus smiled and kissed her temple.

"You will get another chance" Zeus said right before he transported her back to where Sin, Kyrian, and Valerius were waiting for her. Kyrian pointed behind her and she gulped.

"Hela, human form" Nia instructed as she turned around. She smiled at Ash and Tory as her demon formed beside her. "Mom says hi."

"You have a demon?" Ash asked. Nia nodded.

"Mom wouldn't let me leave until I bonded with one. Does Simi want a new playmate?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ash muttered to Tory. Tory laughed as Nia's mouth dropped open.

"Oh this is so not fair!"

"Akra, is Apostolos bothering you?" Hela asked. Nia let out a frustrated breath as she looked at her brother.

"No, just annoying me" she said. Hela cocked her head to the side.

"Is there a difference?" Nia smiled.

"Not really, but you don't need to worry about Acheron. He's more of a pain than actually a threat" Nia said. Hela nodded, still not understanding, but Apostolos wasn't a threat and her akra hadn't ordered her to do so.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ash asked with a frown. Tory bit her lip to keep from laughing at him. This was hilarious.

"It means, dear brother, that you are too over friggin protective! Even before those bitches issued my death warrant, I couldn't do anything without you worrying." Ash grunted.

"Hey mom will end the world for you too. What am I supposed to do?"

"Now now, Papa Ash and Auntie Nia, play nice in front of us kids. Hate to go tell Kat that her favorite family members couldn't get along on Mardi Gras. She might come kick Daimon ass and as much as it needs to be done, I don't want my pregnant wife out here doing it. So move along peeps, let's not start a show" Sin said. Tory smirked.

"I take offense to that, next to you I'm her favorite and I have done nothing" Tory said. Sin laughed as he nodded.

"Touché" Sin laughed. Ash frowned at her.

"That's not nice" he and Nia chorused. "We aren't fighting and we are her favorites." Valerius arched an eyebrow.

"That was scary" he said. Ash and Nia frowned.

"What was?" they chorused again. Having mind powers worked wonders when you were trying to be funny. "Nothing happened." Valerius and Kyrian shared a look.

"Ready to go?" Val asked. Kyrian started pulling Valerius away.

"Yup, I'm done with the freaky twin say everything together crap. That's just freaky" Kyrian muttered as they turned a corner to find a new part to patrol. Ash chuckled as he and Tory left, leaving Sin with Nia.

"How is my lovely niece doing?" Nia asked as they walked the street. Sin smiled thinking about his wife at home.

"She's great. Both excited and scared about having the baby. Worried about whether it will be Sumerian, Atlantean, or Greek. I asked her if it mattered. She won't tell me straight up, but I know it matters to Artemis. She won't accept the baby if it's anything but Greek." Nia nodded.

"Artemis can go screw herself. This baby is too loved to let her ruin it" Nia said. Sin nodded.

"She knows that, she just doesn't want her baby feel like her father did for so long" Sin said. Nia nodded. She stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No matter what, that baby will never feel that way. Acheron, Tory, you, Kat, the rest of the Dark-Hunters, Athena, Apollymi, Simi, everyone we know and consider family wouldn't let that happen. I won't let that happen. You gotta trust and if worse comes to worse, then we kill Artemis" Nia said with a shrug. An evil laugh sounded behind the two. A man stepped out of the shadows, clapping. Nia and Sin twirled to face him, both armed and ready for battle.

"That was so sweet Apollonia, too bad you won't live to meet your grand-niece. Pity isn't it, she'll be a real beauty between her mother and father. Don't worry, Nia, maybe your Shade will be able to visit" he sneered. Nia gasped when she saw his eyes.

Those were the eyes from her dreams.

_The face you seek will be the one to destroy you._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Wow, so not where I was going with this, but I think it turned out nicely! Anyway, so this had a nice stopping place, don't you all think so? I personally cannot wait to see what happens! Thanks for reading, now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well I'm dead for the, what? Fourth cliffy of this story? *looks at chapter* *nods* Yep four chapters, four cliffies… would you look at that! I'm on a roll! *grins* Anyway, we will get to learn about Nia's dream guy. No pun intended! So sit back, relax, and Enjoy! (Cassie: And resist the urge to murder the author!) *clears throat* That too please.

Disclaimer: I own Nia and her dream guy!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sin stepped slightly in front of Nia, seeing the look of terror cross Nia's features.

"Aw, I can't believe, you great goddess, Apollonia, are terrified of little old me. Did I happen to," he vanished from where he was standing to reappear right behind Nia, her back pressed against his chest as his lips were centimeters from her ear, "scare you?" His obvious erection pressed into her ass, making her want to grind against him. Sin snarled as he twisted around to face the man.

"Aeson, what are you doing?" Sin yelled, his body tense. The man straightened up to his full, 6'6" frame and smiled, taking a step away from Nia.

"Well, boss, I haven't actually been truthful to you and Damian. You see, I am greedy so when Strykerius offered me a position I couldn't refuse, I had to accept it. I have been a spy for Stryker against Acheron. And of course Stryker was pleased because I had access to one of Acheron's most beloved people, your precious wife, who by the way looks lovely pregnant. If only it was my child" Aeson taunted.

"You son of a bitch" Sin yelled running forward and slamming Aeson to the ground. Both men rolled around, throwing punches. Aeson held his hand out and a small dagger manifested in his hand. Sin quickly flipped over on to his feet. He grabbed a dagger from his boot and stood up. Both men circled each other in a macho stance. If it wasn't for the dire situation, Nia would have laughed.

"Maybe once your bastard is born, I shall take her as mine. Then she will be radiant with my baby. Don't worry though, I won't let yours live, just like I won't let you." Aeson paused, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I wonder if she will willingly come to my bed, or if I will have to force her." That broke Nia out of her trance. She manifested a sword in her hand and came up behind him and laid the sword across his neck.

"A little more pressure and your immortality means nothing. A little more pressure and I save my niece from you. A little more pressure and I will mess up the Moirae's plan for me. A little more pressure and I will not be haunted by your eyes. So tell me, what does a little more pressure mean to you?" Aeson dropped his hand the dagger falling to the ground as he grit his teeth. "Never mind, it's not me that will kill you" she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened as Sin pulled his arm back and stuck his knife right between Aeson's eyes.

"You were my friend, my brother" Sin hissed, watching as Aeson disappeared into dust. Nia made the sword disappear as Sin put his dagger back.

"You alright?" Nia asked. Sin took a deep breath.

"I trust the people who work for me. Not all of them are back stabbers nor are they evil because a few of their kind, thousands of years ago, messed up. Phoebe and Cassandra didn't deserve that. I know Wulf feels the same way. But Aeson, what he said, the danger I could be putting Kat and the baby in," Sin shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know if it's worth it" he finished. Nia set her hand on his arm.

"That's the thing Sin. He could have gotten to Kat tonight or any other night that you are gone and she stays behind to run the casino. Why didn't he attack before now and why did he come here? Why not just go for Kat?" She shook her head as she looked around. "There's something else going on here and I don't know what."

"Ah man, I hate all this prophecy crap. Can't someone just give me a straight forward answer?"

"I would if I knew, stupid. Now let's go to Vegas. Show me this casino of yours" Nia said, giving him her hand. Sin grinned and flashed them both to the middle of his loft above the casino.

"Oh thank gods you're home Sin. I am so horny it's not even…." Kat trailed off as she saw Nia standing in her living room next to Sin. "…funny. Hi Aunt Nia" Kat said, her face turning bright red. Nia wiggled her fingers in a childish wave.

"I'll let you two fix her horny problem. Just don't tell the Charontes and get it done quickly. I'll be downstairs" Nia said as she flashed herself downstairs. Damian came up next to her.

"Long time no see Nia" Damian said with a grin. Nia smiled at him.

"Looks like you're down a man. Sorry, but the things Aeson said had him begging…."

"What are you talking about Nia? Aeson is working right now" Damian said as they entered the casino. Nia shook her head sadly.

"No, Sin killed him in New Orleans. We were patrolling and he was threatening me and Kat" Nia said, confusion evident in her voice. Damian shook his head as he gently grabbed her arm and led her to the Blackjack table.

"Aeson?" Damian called. The man turned and smiled at Damian, his eyes the same as the man on the street, the man in her dreams. What the hell?

"What can I do for you Damian, Nia?" he asked. Damian shook his head.

"Never mind Aeson" Damian said. Aeson smiled and gave him a nod before turning back to his customers, Damian turning to her. "I told you Aeson was here working. All night Nia." She shook her head in disbelief.

"That can't be. I saw him die! Sin hit him right between the eyes! There is no way this is…." Nia paused as her mind came up with the alternative to Aeson not being killed. She went rigid. It wasn't the man on the street she needed to worry about, it was him. Sin and Kat walked up beside her as she turned back to the worker. "Aeson?"

"Yes, Nia?" he asked, his smile still in place. He lived life to the fullest and wasn't one to frown. He was grateful to Sin for the chance at normality.

"Do you have an identical twin brother?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well, the guy on the street was originally going to be the one she fell for, then his assholishness rivaled Satara and Cassie wanted him dead, so here we are! Can't wait to see what I do next! I'm actually really enjoying this! Woot! Alright so thanks for reading, now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I just told Cassie I'm like Kish… Suicidal tendencies are inherent in my species! LOL! Well I'm still alive… for now. Anyway, so this chapter we will figure out a lot. I hope! Maybe what Stryker has planned, maybe some bonding time with Aeson and Nia. We'll see! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the ability to try and stop the cliffies! Oh and Nia and Aeson!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Do you have an identical twin brother?" Nia asked. Aeson frowned.

"Yeah, Leonidas. Why?" Nia turned to Sin and Kat.

"That was who we killed in New Orleans. He must know about Aeson's job and the fact that Kat was pregnant. She wasn't really in any danger" Nia said. Sin let out a breath as he pulled Kat into his side and kissed her temple.

"Why would he do that though?"Kat asked. Nia sighed.

"Stryker knows me, better than he should, but he does. He knows that if you were in danger I would give myself up to protect you. He was hoping I wouldn't call his bluff and he could have me" she said. Aeson listened intently. The thought of her being hurt angered him and he didn't know why. He barely knew Nia, but it didn't matter to his feelings.

"Just what we need. Another reason for Stryker to die and no way to kill him. No offense ladies, but this is one of those times where Apollymi really didn't do the world, or her children, any good" Damian snorted. Nia nodded. She wouldn't deny it.

"Sin, a little help please, I need to go see a few people in Kalosis. I'm really starting to want to rebel against Artie and get my powers back. That bitch" Nia snarled. Sin smirked.

"When you decide to kill her, give me a call. Not too thrilled with her myself" he added. Kat frowned and smacked his stomach. "What?" he whined. "She got to be mean too" he said like a child.

"Just get her to Kalosis and we'll talk about my mother later" Kat said walking away. Nia smirked.

"I hope your couch is comfy" she laughed. Damian laughed as he went back to his business. Sin and Nia walked through a back door, but before Nia left, the door opened and Aeson slipped through.

"Let me go with her. If Stryker is wanting her, then he's going to want a fight. I can go and not be nearly as noticeable" he said. Nia and Sin shared a look before she nodded.

"He would be nice to have around" she said. Sin nodded and in the blink of an eye, both were standing in the middle of Kalosis. In the middle of Stryker's army. "Remind me to kill Sin" she muttered to her companion. Aeson smiled.

"No need to remind me. Boss or not, he's so dead when we get back." Stryker stepped forward as Nia looked around, the army closing in on her. If they got back.

"Hello, Apollonia, so glad you joined us. I'm sorry Leo was murdered by Katra's husband, but what can you do? I do know that having you down here without your powers will upset Acheron greatly" he sneered. Nia rolled her eyes. Acheron wouldn't come down to Kalosis, even for her. Tory, Athena, Zeus, her mother… yes.

"So what? You obviously don't know Acheron that well." Nia tsked. "Shouldn't you know your enemies better?" She paused. Oh wait, this was Stryker. He definitely wasn't the brightest crayon… sharpest tool… oh hell, he was the biggest dumbass around.

"Nia, let's remember who we are talking to" Aeson said gently. Nia bit her lip to keep from laughing. That would only make their situation worse. Before anyone could move, Stryker used his powers to pin Nia against the wall, an unseen force pushing against her trachea. Two Daimons came forward and held Aeson to his spot. He fought them to try and get to Nia. He couldn't let her get hurt. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Be warned Apollonia, I am not to be messed with. Zephyra wanted you. She figured you would be worth it to the others, including Apollymi" he said. Just then the doors flew open and Apollymi stormed in. Her blonde hair flying everywhere, her silver eyes snapping with fire.

"Hela, human form" Nia choked out. The demon flew out and tackled Stryker to the ground, releasing Nia. The Daimons released Aeson who ran to her side and pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently as she gasped for breath. She hated being weak, but in Aeson's arms she felt strong and protected.

"You dare to hurt my daughter, in my realm?" Apollymi snapped. Stryker swallowed. Oh crap. Apollymi's hand shot out and Stryker was pulled into her grasp, his throat crushed by her grip. "Are you a moron? Wait don't answer that I will. You are now a HOMELESS moron. I want you and your army out of here. My welcome is being taken advantage of." Stryker nodded wordlessly. "And if you so much as touch Apollonia or Acheron, you won't have just me to worry about. All of the Greek pantheon will be after you." Apollymi squeezed harder. "Zephyra, step forward."

"Apollymi" she said her head bowed in submission. Apollymi hissed as she saw Zephyra was pregnant.

"Keep your husband on a VERY short leash. One step out of line and I will kill him, my life be damned. Protect my children, or yours will have a very bleak future. Remember, I took out my entire pantheon because they dared to harm my child. I will be no kinder because you are pregnant." Zephyra nodded as Apollymi released Stryker. "One move towards any that they consider family and I won't hesitate to kill you." With that parting note, Apollymi rid Kalosis of Stryker and his army. She turned back to her daughter and the man who currently wanted to lose his arms.

"I came to see you, Matera, but Sin's aim is a little… off" Nia said as she stood up. Aeson released his hold on her, but didn't stray from her side. Hela stood against the wall casually, her stance relaxed.

"I'd say a little more than a little. I really should talk to that girl about teaching him aim" Apollymi muttered. Nia and Aeson smiled. She might be the Great Destroyer and have depleted an entire pantheon and taken out Atlantis, but when it came to her children she was no threat.

"I think once we get back to Vegas Sin will learn his lesson. I'd feel bad for Kat. Poor girl might lose her husband due to his stupidity" Aeson said. Apollymi smiled. She liked this man. He reminded her of Tory. He knew her daughter's past and yet he didn't seem to care.

"What is it you need child?" Apollymi asked. Nia looked around and shrugged.

"I think you got the message loud and clear from the asshole himself" Nia said, absent mindedly rubbing her throat. Aeson frowned at her movement. Damian and Sin would have his ass for her getting hurt. Hell he might let them just because he let her get hurt. Why was he feeling like he wanted to hide her from the world?

"Oh yes. I knew that you were coming from Acheron, but when you didn't appear in the gardens I figured you had made friends with Strykerius. I'm just glad I got here in time" she said caressing Nia's cheek. Nia smiled.

"Well now that you know, I think I need to get back to Las Vegas so Aeson and I can do some damage on Sin. I love you Matera" Nia said, hugging Apollymi. Apollymi held her tightly. Would this be the last time she held her daughter? Would her daughter fight against the Fates as her son had? Would she ever see her daughter again?

"I love you too, m'edera" Apollymi said as she flashed Nia, Aeson, and Hela back to Vegas. A single tear rolled down Apollymi's cheek. "I love you too, m'edera."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Look at that! No cliffy this time! Woohoohoo! LOL! I hope this one makes sense. I will be working on the next chapter shortly! Yay me! I really like this story. I think next chapter we will get into Nia's past. Possibly after we kick Sin's butt! Thanks for reading now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The part everyone has been waiting for… Sin's butt kicking! Yay me! LOL! Ok so I'm hoping this chapter will be Sin, then more Aeson and Nia, and then talking about her past. I don't know though because I have this plan and then Poof there that goes and I need a new plan and yeah… *sighs*. Long story short there will be Sin bashing! So sit back, relax, and enjoy! Kathíste anapaf̱tiká, chalaró̱ste kai apoláf̱ste!

PS: All translations are at the end!

Disclaimer: I own Nia and Aeson!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You moron!" Nia yelled as she threw open the door to the loft as she and Aeson walked in. Kat and Sin sat on the couch cuddling, until that interruption. Kat's eyebrows raised.

"Um, what happened to make my husband a moron this time?"

"That dumbass, who right now is battling Stryker for the dumbest, flashed Aeson and I into the middle of Stryker's army!" Kat turned to her husband and clucked her tongue.

"Bad Sin. Run, baby, run" she said. Sin stood up and Nia's gaze dropped south. Sin cupped himself and gulped as a wicked gleam came to her eyes. Oh shit.

"I apologize. I can't decipher Atlantean powers very well. After all, they aren't Sumerian" Sin said. Nia narrowed her gaze.

"How is that a logical excuse for my almost execution that you would have had to explain to Ash?"

"He doesn't have to explain a damn thing. Matera did it" Ash said as he and Tory flashed in next to Sin. Sin pulled Kat to her feet and stood behind her. Neither one of them would hurt either her or the baby. Ash and Nia frowned. Kat turned with her hands on her hips. Sin was suddenly rethinking his last move.

"I love you, i zoí mou" he said. Kat's gaze narrowed. Oh he should have let Ash and Nia at him.

"Eseís ilíthio ánthropo. Eísai kathysteriménos í aplá thélete na eínai mónima evnouchisméno? Tha boroúsa na symveí aftó. Ópos thymáste káno zootrofón apó esás kai poios xérei póte tha chrisimopoiíso to dikó kataraméno dynámeis sas enántia se sas. Den boró na pistépso óti chrisimopoioúntai móno egó kai to agénnito moró mas san aspída. Eíste tóso kolliménoi ston kanapé gia treis mínes! Kai tóte tha epitrépetai móno píso sto kreváti mou gia tin kalí symperiforá! Boreíte emotionless, ákardos kátharma! Den boró na pistépso ennooúme tóso lígo gia esás. Boreíte pragmatiká den m 'agapás, étsi? Me miseís kai me ti̱ chrísi gia to sex!" Kat went from angry to crying in less than three minutes. Oh, was Sin in for it now. Ash took a threatening step forward as Sin pulled a crying Kat into his arms.

"Ochi, Katra. Eísai i zoí mou. O kósmos mou. Paízo kalá me Artemis móno gia esás kai to paidí mas. S 'agapó perissótero apó otidípote állo, poté. Poté den tha chrisimopoiísete. Poté." Kat sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around Sin's neck. Sin turned so his back was to Nia and Ash. Ash paused mid step. Kat was so happy and Sin could handle her mood swings. And with her being pregnant, her mood swings were almost as bad as Artemis's. Almost.

"Well hell. I can't kill him" Ash muttered darkly. Sin ignored him. He didn't care if they stabbed him in the back or said hurtful words. As long as Kat and their baby were safe and happy, he didn't care what he had to face. He could do it as long as they were by his side. Nia's anger dropped as she realized how happy Kat was. She wanted that. Just once did she want to be held like that. Just once did she want Aeson to hold her like that and make everything ok. Woah, where did that come from? Sure he was a fine Greek specimen, at 6'6" with blonde hair that fell in small waves around his face and features so sharp they could pass as razors.

"Let's go Aeson, I think the love birds need some time and I'm sure Ash and Tory are going home to Simi" Nia said as she grabbed Aeson's hand in her own and dragged him down the hall to an empty room. As they stood alone in the quiet, their hands still intertwined, Aeson leaned forward and unexpectedly captured her lips with his. Her hands tangled in his hair as his rested on her waist, their bodies stumbling back until Nia's knees hit the bed. She fell back and Aeson fell on top of her.

"I saw him hurting you and I couldn't stand it. Just seeing you in pain was killing me. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like I have known you all my life" he said as he pulled back, his breathing heavy.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way, but you know nothing about me. My past…." Nia trailed off as she untangled herself from him.

"It doesn't matter to me, ómorfi theá mou, but if it would make you feel better, tell me" he whispered as he held her hand to his cheek. Nia wanted to cry. No one else had ever cared about her and it just wasn't fair. How did he not know what a shame to the Gods she was?

"You won't want me after I tell you" she said. Aeson's hand left hers, but her hand remained on his cheek, rough from whiskers.

"Let me decided that" he said. Nia nodded and pulled her hand away. Aeson respected the space she wanted to put between them.

"I was born to Zeus and Apollymi. Both pantheons doted on me and loved me while I watched my brother suffer in the human world. I hated it. My sister, Athena, thought she would help by sending Artie to him, but she was the ultimate suffering for him, even after his death by her twin brother's hand. I was furious, but not at Thena. Never at my brother or sister. I was furious though and so I went to stay with my mother in Kalosis. There I met Urian. He was a great guy and this was before he met Phoebe. We hung out a lot and then I wanted to feel. I was 4,000 years old. A while later I wasn't feeling well and I had thought I was pregnant. Stryker found out and was furious. One day he sent Urian out on a mission and cornered me. He told me to get lost and forget I was ever with Urian, or he would do unmentionable things to me, no matter who my parents and siblings were. I left and moved into Athena's temple. Turns out I wasn't pregnant, just sick. I had left Urian for nothing. My mother gave him word of what happened and he was furious, but he wouldn't go against his father. At least for me.

"Centuries went by and I stayed on Olympus without any problems. I was a lesser goddess, so no one cared, except Artemis. I was a lesser goddess of fire and the moon, so of course Artie got jealous. Both my brother and I were screwed over by her, but some part of us won't let anyone kill her and absorb her powers. Mom said to release her and she'd take care of Artie, but I kinda like the world. Anyway, one day Athena was at one of her temples and Apollo came to her temple. I was alone and he was trying to distract me. Artie came in behind me while he was boring me and she convinced Kat that I was going to overtake Artie so she took most of my powers. What you see now is all I have left. So I've been in Sin's position, but unfortunately the bitch only agreed to give me my powers back when Ash left Tory and became her permanent pet, so I am forever without my powers" she finished. Aeson nodded as he processed it all.

"That's it?" he asked. Nia snorted.

"My brother suffering, me having a pregnancy scare and being threatened, and losing my powers to my niece isn't enough?" Aeson shook his head as he stroked her face.

"It's too much for you, ómorfi theá mou, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you" he whispered. Tears came to Nia's eyes. He didn't care about her past or her loss of powers. He only cared about her.

"I love you too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so here we are with another chapter. I totally didn't plan it this way, but they will be sleeping together next chapter. I'm waiting for the Talon and Sunshine reminder from Cassie, but other than that I hope you guys liked it! So I just have to say, thank you for reading now please review! And as promised, translations!

Sin: My heart

Kat: You stupid man. Are you retarded or do you just want to be permanently castrated? I could make that happen. As you recall I do feed from you and who knows when I will use your own damn powers against you. I cannot believe you just used me and our unborn baby as a shield. You are so stuck on the couch for three months! And then you are only allowed back in my bed on good behavior! You emotionless, heartless bastard! I can't believe we mean so little to you. You don't really love me, do you? You hate me and are using me for sex!

Sin: No, Katra. You are my life. My world. I play nicely with Artemis just for you and our child. I love you more than anything else, ever. I would never use you. Ever.

Aeson: My beautiful goddess


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright so I really have to say, I never put up a story this fast, which is a good thing cause that means I'm really into it! Yay me! Lol! No, so as promised we will have our Talon and Sunshine moment and they will show each other their true feelings. And possibly something for Cassie. We'll see if I can fit it in. *grins* So sit back, relax, and try not to get too hot and bothered ;)

Disclaimer: I only own Nia and Aeson.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aeson leaned forward and pinned Nia under him, kissing her passionately.

"I want to show you how much I care about you." He pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck, suckling her skin every so often. Nia moaned as his hands gently stroked her taut nipples through her clothes. With no more than a thought, both of their clothes were gone. "That's a neat trick" he hummed against her skin. Nia wiggled under him, wanting him to enter her and make her feel complete.

"I need you Aeson" she whimpered as her took one peak into his warm, cavernous mouth, his hand gently flicking and pinching the other. His hand and mouth tortured her to the point of orgasm. She writhed under him as waves of pleasure washed over her. "Aeson" she moaned as he trailed kisses down her body. He kissed the inside of each thigh, causing her to pull her legs further apart so he could get to the part of her that ached for him the most. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue flicked over her clit before he pulled back and blew on it gently. She screamed in ecstasy as his tongue plunged deep inside of her, followed by one finger. The gentle ministrations as he slowly slid them in and out at different times quickly brought her to the edge. Nia clutched the sheets under her as waves of pleasure crashed over her, harder than before. Aeson licked up all of her juices and smiled as he listened to her heavy breathing. He kissed his way back up her body until their lips met. Her tongue swept across his lips, the taste of caramel and her juices. The taste almost set her over the edge.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking her straight in the eye. Nia almost cried. After all that he still wanted her to be sure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

"Make love to me Aeson" she whispered, pulling his mouth to hers. Aeson put all of his love and passion into that one kiss as he gently slid into her warm core. Nia moaned against his lips as he slowly pulled out before reentering her. They found a slow, passionate rhythm that buried him deep within her. "Aeson" she moaned as he took a rosy nipple into his mouth. Her hands traveled to gently cup him as he slid in and out of her, making her burn with ecstasy.

"Nia, my beautiful Nia" he groaned. His hand gently brushed down her body, making it erupt in Goosebumps as he gently put his hand between them and stroked her clit. Nia screamed out as her walls coiled tightly before she was blinded by a white light as her orgasm took over her body. Aeson groaned as her walls clamped around him, sending him into his own release. "Nia" he yelled. Nia bucked her hips up as he spilled his hot seed into her, making him scream. Once their bodies were sated for the moment, Aeson rolled them over so Nia was lying across his chest. "Are you happy, my Nia?" he whispered against her temple before giving her a soft kiss. Nia sighed happily.

"I'm thrilled Aeson. Just don't leave me" she said, her eyes drooping closed of their own accord.

"Never" he vowed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash cringed as he and Sin sat around the apartment, Tory having taken Kat to Katoteros to cool off for a bit. Sin just couldn't win.

"Oh gods, a man to scare away from Nia. Hope Athena's got her armor ready to scare the pants off of him" Ash said. Sin chuckled, still afraid the man was going to kill him. Well at least he didn't have to worry about Ash scaring him away from Kat. No one could do that.

"He's a nice guy, Ash" Sin said, suddenly feeling brave enough to stand up for the guy. Well maybe not brave, but stupid enough. Ash glowered at him. Before Sin had a chance to react, Ash pulled his fist back and sent it flying into Sin's jaw. "What the hell?"

"That was for making my baby girl cry and throwing her to the proverbial wolves. If you tell Kat I will deny it. Believe me, 'oops my fist slipped and knocked him in the face. I swear it was an accident' used at just the right time can be effective" Ash said. He knew that was a lie. Sin would do anything to keep Katra and his baby safe. Anything, even if it meant killing Zakar. Sin nodded once. It was only fair. And he was much nicer than some of the humans he had angered when he was still the fertility god.

"Look at Sin, taking it like a man from his old man!" Kyrian laughed. Sin frowned as he looked behind Ash to see Talon, Kyrian, Julian and Valerius laughing.

"Thank you for poofing people in while you hit me. Classy Ash, real classy" Sin said. Ash shrugged.

"What can you do? I needed to hit you once. Just because Artie kept Kat from me for 11,000 years and had her take not only your powers, but her aunt's powers as well, doesn't mean I'm not Kat's father. Plus, you made her cry" Ash said. Sin flexed his jaw.

"Yes, but the goon squad really wasn't necessary" he said. Ash shrugged.

"I was only permitted to hit you once" he said with a grin.

"He never said we couldn't hit him though" Talon said. A grin spread across Julian and Kyrian's faces. Valerius stepped back his hands held in surrender. One way or another Kat was going to find out and he really didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

"No, but I did. Go back to New Orleans" Kat said as she flashed in next to her husband. Everyone but Val pouted as Ash transported them home. Kat turned and smiled at Sin. "Now, I'm really horny again, but Tory and I talked and if you don't want to satisfy me, I will get out a vibrator." Sin laughed as he picked her up and headed towards the bedroom.

"I will never not want to satisfy you, i zoí mou."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there you have in Aeson and Nia are together. Officially. *wrinkles nose* I don't know how well the smut turned out. Hope it wasn't too bad! Anyway, I have no idea what will go on next chapter, maybe Stryker will reappear. Give me time to think! Thank you for reading now please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So I had no clue what I was doing, then BAM! Cassie rescued me. Guess who gets to meet big brother, big sister, mom and dad? *nods* Yes Aeson. And assuming he makes it out alive (which I mean I am sending him to Zeus) we will possibly get to see a verbal fight between Athena and Artie! Fun fun fun! So sit back, relax, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Nia and Aeson.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nia snuggled against Aeson's chest as he gently stroked her back. She propped her chin on his shoulder.

"How much do you love me?" she asked. Aeson smiled.

"That, my Nia, is always a trick question. What do you want beautiful?" he asked. Nia smiled as she moved her body so she straddled his chest. Aeson groaned. In this position she could get almost anything she asked for.

"Meet my family" she whispered, leaning forward, the ends of her blond hair brushing against his chest. Aeson's mind blanked.

"What?" he demanded, sitting up quickly. Nia rolled to her side and frowned. "I must have heard you wrong. It sounded like you said you wanted me to meet your family."

"What's wrong with that? I love my family" she quickly defended. Aeson dropped his head into his hands. How did he explain that he had no aversion to them minus the tiny little fact that they would all want to gut him dead. Well except maybe Acheron, but he would find another way to kill him.

"I have nothing against your family. But look at it from my point of view. I'm a permanent fixture in your life. One you have slept with. Your mother is Apollymi, the Great Destroyer who controls the Charonte army and can level a city with one look. Your father is the Father of the Gods, the head hauncho, who can strike me dead with a lightning bolt as soon as you are out of reach. Your sister is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, war craft, and war fair. Your older brother, gods help me, is the Harbinger of death and destruction and the Final Fate. So as much as I hope they are fluffy bunnies to you, I'm lucky I'm still breathing." Nia frowned. That was a good point.

"They won't hurt you!" Aeson rolled his eyes. And he was a god in disguise. "Please Aeson. It's important to me" she whispered. He sighed. He would do anything to keep her happy. He just hoped the others took pity on him for her sake.

"Alright, but if I die, I blame you" he said. Nia grinned, ignoring his last comment. She manifested clothes on both of their bodies. Aeson grinned. These god powers could really come in handy. Before he could blink, Nia had them standing in Kalosis. Right in front of Apollymi. Aeson gulped. She couldn't have started with Athena?

"Matera, I'd like to introduce you to Aeson, my lover" Nia said. Aeson winced. Oh he should have been introduced as Dead Man Walking. That would have gone over with Apollymi better. The fire in the Destroyer's eyes attested to that fact.

"What happened to 'they won't hurt you'?" Aeson muttered to her, seeing Apollymi getting angrier. He stepped slightly in front of Nia to protect her in case Apollymi attacked. The Destroyer's eyes softening as she saw that he would willingly take every ounce of pain she could give, as long as Nia was safe. That made him ok in her book.

"One warning, Daimon. You may love my daughter and she may love you, but like everyone in the Greek pantheon knows, I will do anything for my children. Hurt her and Zeus and Acheron will look like tame puppies." Aeson nodded. Hurt Nia, dead man. Got it. Nia smiled as she gently held on to one of his hands with hers and gave her mom a hug.

"I love you, Matera" she whispered. Aeson could see one single tear roll down Apollymi's face.

"I love you too, m'edera. Be safe" Apollymi said. Nia nodded once and stepped back, flashing them back to Las Vegas. Who to see next?

"Why don't we just hit Zeus next? Get the big guns done first?"

"Then Acheron would be next if we were doing it by power" Nia said, not missing a beat. Aeson dropped his head. He was going to be castrated before the day was done.

"And you don't have to tell me squat. I didn't know how loud my sister was until last night" he said walking in. Nia and Aeson both turned bright red. Oh crap. "Don't worry. I might not geld you ever, just know," Acheron got up close in Aeson's face, "my mother has a magnitude of powers, but she is stuck in Kalosis. I have free reign to walk the human realm and Tory channels part of my mother's powers. Hurt Apollonia or make her cry. And Nick will look tame. Don't forget who I know. Savitar, Takeshi, Jared, and Jaden all owe me one." Aeson gulped. Well he was a dismantled dead man. Aeson couldn't wait to see how the others would make his death worse. Ash grinned as he stepped back. "So remember what I told you and keep the sex to when I'm not around, and you won't be a dismantled dead man." With that Ash flashed out of the room. Nia nodded.

"That went well." Aeson shot her a look. He had just been threatened by the most powerful creatures in the universe, save for the Malachai. Oh yeah, it went so well. "Hey all important parts are attached and you're still breathing! Now, let's go see dad, then we'll see if you are still so lucky." Aeson sighed. That was comforting.

"Lead the way" he said, linking their arms together. Nia smiled and flashed them into Olympus where Zeus and Athena stood.

"Acheron warned us" Athena said with a smile. Aeson almost groaned. Ash was trying to kill him without having the pleasure of touching him. "It's good to meet the man that has captured my sister's heart, Aeson." Aeson dropped to one knee, his head bowed. He knew his place. He was a Daimon and he didn't belong in Olympus.

"Raise Aeson. They won't hurt you" Nia said, shooting her father and sister a look. Athena smiled gently.

"Of course not Aeson. I am a goddess of peace, unlike my brother Ares. But if you hurt my sister, who I covet more than anything else, I will unleash my army. Make no mistake. I am the goddess of warfare, my army is better than Apollo's" Athena said. Nia rolled her eyes. Ok so maybe the family wasn't a good idea.

"You have my word, Goddess, I won't hurt her" he said. Athena nodded before kissing his cheek and pulling Nia into her arms.

"I'm happy for you, Sister. But if you all will excuse me, Artemis and I are long overdue for this discussion. Nia, Aeson, Father" she said with a nod before she vanished. Nia frowned. What could Artie and Thena possibly have to talk about?

"Aeson, you are a Daimon, correct?" Aeson nodded, worried. Zeus was going to be the hard one. Where Apollymi was vicious and cruel, at least you knew it was coming. With Zeus he would use one of his sons or daughters to attack and it would be when you least expected it.

"Yes, sir." Why were fathers so much harder?

"Apollonia, he makes you happy?" Nia smiled brightly.

"He makes me happier than I've ever been dad. He protects me and loves me and would do anything for, just like I would do for him" she responded. Zeus nodded.

"I do not like this. I have given too many daughters away. You see what happened to Persephone and Hades" he said. Nia nodded.

"But you let her love anyway. Never once have you stood between them and to tell you the truth that is the smart thing. Hades, while he might be your brother, would kill you if you tried to keep Seph from him too. He already hates Demeter. Let me love like they do" she whispered. Zeus frowned. Aeson swallowed, fear evident.

"I wish you luck then. May Eros have love for you both. But, Aeson, Apollymi take pity on you if you hurt or disappoint her. I will send my gods after you, and Ares and Apollo have heftier armies than you do. Be warned" Zeus said. Aeson nodded and Nia smiled. Well that went well.

"I love you daddy. I will miss you" Nia said, tears catching in her throat. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Bye Nia" Zeus said sending her and Aeson back to the human realm. Aeson's anger flared as he saw Nia crying. He pulled her against his chest and held her. Nia clung to him and Aeson gently rocked them. Zeus's army wasn't going to be able to hold him off for making her cry.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Athena stood in Artemis's temple. No wonder the Goddess was alone. Her temper could rival Lyssa and Ares, the gods of fury and anger.

"Why are you being such a bitch about this?" Athena asked. Artemis shrugged.

"I told her and Acheron what I required for her powers to be returned to her. It's not my fault that they can't accept those terms" she said. Athena sighed. Was she really this dumb?

"You want Acheron to leave his wife so you can have your plaything back. That's not how powers work. Nia would never let that happen and you are only hurting Acheron. If you love him like you claim you do, then give her her powers back. Save her life" Athena said. Artemis shrugged.

"What is it Acheron always says? Nothing is ever given for free? Well that is what I require for Apollonia to get her powers back." Athena shook her head and scoffed.

"He also always say just because you can, doesn't mean you should. You really don't get it do you Artie? What you are doing is blackmail and if Nia gets hurt because your ego was hurt because Tory is ten times a better wife for Ash, not only I will be coming after you. Think about it. She is the daughter of Apollymi and Zeus, the little sister to Ash and I, and favorite aunt to your daughter. Not to mention Aeson, who lesser being or not, wouldn't hesitate to kill you if she's hurt." Athena placed her head next to Artemis's and put her mouth centimeters from her ear.

"You don't want that Artemis. My army as well as the Dark-Hunters would turn on you. The Daimons and Apollites will turn on Apollo. Being the goddess of warcraft and warfare is very resourceful. I know you like your meager semi living state, but no one else would mind if Nia sucked up all your powers and the world was rid of you."

"Katra would" Artemis said, her voice shaking. Athena chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong. The rest of her family knows what Kat fears, what she never wants to see happen and Nia and I have discussed it. Keep being your bitchy self, Artemis, and not even she will stop me" Athena said before flashing out. "Remember Artemis. It's in your best interest to release those powers." Artie swallowed thickly as she became alone once more. She wasn't going to give them up, but she would be prepared to battle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: What can I say? I hate Artie! But go Athena! When she finds out Artemis isn't going to give the powers up, she's going to be pissed to say the least. Plus we might have more Sin and Katra, plus I got to throw Zarek in here somewhere. Not sure where yet though! Thanks for reading now please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Alright Word sucks. I had my chapter mostly typed and I went to save it again and the whole document went poofie! I am so upset cause now I have to rewrite all of Stryker's stupidity. *sighs*Back here we go. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Nia and Aeson. Stryker's stupidity belongs to Kenyon!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"She's going to pay for this" Stryker seethed. Medea and Zephyra rolled their eyes.

"No she's not Strykerius. Neither one of them will" she said. Stryker narrowed his eyes at her. She scoffed. "I'm not one of your silly little warriors that are scared of you Stryker. I am you wife and equal in this, but let me tell you, I'm calling the shots. Your little need for vengeance on Apollonia got us into this mess with Lady Apollymi. I'm not going to let my children die for your stupidity."

"They won't die. Apollymi couldn't hurt someone else's child the way her son was hurt" Stryker said. Phyra rolled her eyes.

"Were you not there, Stryker? Apollymi didn't threaten you. She threatened our children and me. And as for not killing the kids, she took out an entire country. Atlantis is sitting in the bottom of the Aegean Sea because someone dared harm Acheron. She killed unmercilessly, including children. Think before you act dumbass." With those parting words Zephyra and Medea left him to his thoughts.

He needed vengeance on Apollonia. She was a spoiled little goddess that he blamed for Urian becoming rebellious. His late wife had nothing on Nia. He would make her suffer at the hands of her lover. Leonidas was a failure, but he would call on Aeson. After all, Aeson had never been able to say no to his father before.

He would show Apollonia the greatest betrayal. He would show her how much contempt he held for her, which was ever growing as he tried to figure out where to house his army. The darkness would rise and Stryker would win.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Aeson, can you cover Roulette for Ashley tonight?" Damien asked as Aeson and Nia walked into the already busy casino. "Her sister went into labor." Aeson nodded once and kissed Nia gently before he headed over to the table, a smile plastered on his face.

"He's a good man" Nia said. Damien smiled like a proud father at Aeson. That boy was loyal to a fault, if only he could cut all ties to his past.

"That he is. He turned out alright for being Stryker's progeny." Nia froze. Who's what? Sin and Kat came up behind her as she fought to control her raging emotions. He was Stryker's son? Her breathing was ragged. Was he just as cruel as his father?

"Nia? What's wrong?" Kat asked. She shook her head. Of course she had to fall for Stryker's son. Her worst enemy. Wasn't it bad enough she had bedded Urian all those centuries ago? No, now she had fallen for Aeson. Could this day get any worse?

"I need to go see Ash. Kat, would you mind?" Kat frowned but did what she requested and flashed Nia to Katoteros. Nia looked around in wonder. She had never been here before. It was different than what she thought, but very similar to Ash.

"Oh Alexion" a feminine voice murmured. Nia frowned.

"Danger?" The petite brunette poked her head around a corner.

"Nia? What are you doing here?" Danger asked. A perturbed blonde poked his head around the corner too.

"I came to see Acheron. Is he with Tory?" she asked. Danger and Alexion came to stand before her, Alexion looking much like the protector he was.

"No, he's in the throne room trying to control three demons. I don't think it's working so well though" Danger said.

"Great, so he's not in the mood to put up with my problems. Crap" Nia muttered. Alexion's eyes softened.

"What is wrong, ma komatia?" Nia sighed. Alexion was like another brother to her. This would end well, not.

"The man I love is Stryker's son" she whispered. Danger whistled.

"Ouch."

"He is nothing like his father, Nia. He has a heart, which is breaking now that he knows Damien told you. He can't break the bond he has with Stryker, but he refuses to hurt you. Nothing in this world is ever free and Aeson is about to learn what the cost of love is" Ash said from behind her. Nia turned and looked at him and the white blonde man next to him.

"Urian?"

"In the flesh, panémorfo" he said with a grin. Nia groaned. When she asked if her day could get any worse, she meant it as a rhetorical question. Stupid Fates.

"What a wonderful day. I think I'm going back to bed and just starting everything over again" Nia said. She wanted to cry. First she found out that Stryker was Aeson's father, then she saw a ghost from her past she wanted to avoid at all costs and oh! It just got better. The only two men she had slept with were brothers. Shoot her now.

"Urian, Danger, Lex, give us some privacy" Ash said, seeing his sister breaking. They all quickly nodded and went different ways.

"Ma komatia, everything will be ok" Ash whispered as he pulled her into his arms. Nia let the tears flow, the mantra not leaving her head.

"The face you seek will be the one to destroy you" she whispered. Ash pulled back with a frown. "I've heard that since I went to Xypher about my dreams. Apparently the face in my dreams will destroy me and it's Aeson's face Ash. He is the one that will destroy me."

"He won't Apollonia, he would never do anything to hurt you" Ash said. The thing was he couldn't see Aeson's future, which meant he was an integral part of his life, he just hoped that whatever Stryker had planned, Aeson would be able to fight it. "You are both strong and like Zarek has learned from Astrid, life isn't learning about finding shelter in the storm, it's about learning to dance in the rain. You and Aeson have a storm coming, but don't take the easy way out. Fight for it Nia." Nia thought about the quote.

"Can you send me back to Vegas? I need to talk to a certain Daimon that has my heart." Ash smiled and kissed her forehead before flashing her back to the casino, straight in front of Aeson. Nia took a deep breath. Looks like she was about to get wet.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Huh, *looks over chapter* That was so not what I had in mind, but I kinda like it… it works for me! See now the warning makes sense. I still have yet to know what I'm doing for the rest of this story, but you can bet Aeson and Nia are having a fun talk next chapter! Well, thanks for reading now please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Alright so now Aeson and Nia are going to be having a little chat about his father. As Cassie said, that didn't come from left field, it came from out of the park. Not even she knew that was coming, but have no fear! I have a plan! *pauses* Ok yes you should be very scared of that… So sit back, try not to panic about my plan, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Nia and Aeson.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I think we need to talk" Aeson said quietly. Nia nodded. She wanted to hear him out, but her heart was still torn. She told him about her past and he didn't tell her about the one thing that would break her.

"We do, but I would like to speak to Sin first" she said. He had been in her position before, maybe he could shed some light on what she should do. Maybe that was why she was such good friends with her niece and Sin.

"I will be here when you are ready" he said softly. Nia's heart broke as she heard the pain in his voice. He was afraid she wasn't going to come back. Part of her was furious at him and never wanted to speak to him again for withholding information from her, but part of her wanted to pull him to her and forget the world. Her mind was at war and she didn't want to figure out who was betraying who. Was she betraying him by not trusting him?

"Sin!" she yelled as she flashed herself to where she felt his presence. Sin smiled as he saw her, the emotions were plain on her face. He poured two full glasses of whiskey and slid one down the bar to her.

"It will help. I always hated emotions. It's like if you are a god, then why should you be bothered with trivial things like love and sadness" he looked wistful. "But since I met Katra, no matter what emotions, I'm glad I have them if only so I can love Kat."

"She's your enemy's daughter" Nia said. Sin took a sip out of the glass. It was true. No matter, grandchild on the way or not, Artemis wanted him dead. Kat still couldn't figure it out, but right now she was a little more preoccupied with worrying about whether her mother would try and kill her baby or not.

"That she is, but she is also the mother of my child, my wife, my best friend, one of the very few people I trust at my back. The fact that she is more her father's daughter does help some, but when I look at her I do see Artemis." He took another sip. "And sometimes it still hurts to know that she kept from me the fact that she stole my powers, but the overwhelming love I feel from her negates all of that."

"So I'm just supposed to forgive him?" Nia asked. Sin shrugged.

"Simi told Kat something once. We have three kinds of family. Those we are born to, those who are born to us, and those we let into our hearts. The question for you Apollonia is, has Aeson become the family that you have let into your heart?" Nia took a deep breath and slid the glass back down the bar to Sin, the amber liquid still intact. Sin smiled as Nia flashed herself back to Aeson. She would be fine.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nia flashed back to the casino. Aeson saw her and shot her a smile before he started another round of the game. She walked over to where he was, every Daimon in the room watching for her reaction. Nia wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade.

"Marry me" she whispered. Aeson froze. Nia say wha? "I want you to be the family I let into my heart. I don't care about your father, I don't care that I might die, I want to be with you." Aeson smiled.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Apollonia. I won't let my father destroy you. I won't let him hurt you" he said back. His customers let out a soft aww at their tender moment. The humans didn't realize that the threat of his father was more serious than just a human man. Stryker, if he found out about them together, he would kill them without blinking. He had done it with Urian and Phoebe.

"Why don't you two have some alone time on the town? I'll take over" Damien said, patting Aeson on the shoulder. "I haven't run roulette in a while." He cracked his knuckles before shooing them away. Aeson grinned as he wove their fingers together and headed out the door. Nia sucked in a refreshing breath.

"What would you like to do my lady?" Nia thought about it, but before she could say anything a scream stopped them in their tracks. "So much for a night off" Aeson muttered as the two ran to the alley where the scream came from. In front of them were two Daimons, feasting on the souls of a young couple. In the corner sat a little girl no more than four, sobbing her little eyes out. Aeson and Nia lunged at the Daimons. Nia caught one in the jaw, forcing him to drop the body. She manifested a dagger and plunged it in his inkblot before turning to see the other Daimon already gone. Aeson was checking the pulse of the couple, the subtle shaking of his head informing Nia what she already knew. The couple was dead and the little girl was an orphan. Nia made the dagger disappear before she walked over slowly.

"Hi glýka, my name is Nia. What's yours?" The little girl sniffed as she looked at Nia.

"I want my mommy" she said. Nia nodded and gently pushed her long blonde hair back from her face.

"I know glýka, but mommy is an angel now. How would you like to come back with me?" Nia asked. The little girl sniffed once more before she nodded and launched herself into Nia's arms, her little hands creating a vice like grip.

"Cassia" she whispered. Nia kissed the little girl's temple. "My name's Cassia."

"Hello Cassia. Let's go back to my room and get you something to eat, alright glýka?" Cassia nodded as Aeson wrapped an arm around Nia's waist and led the girls back to the hotel.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Stryker smiled as he saw Aeson, Nia, and the child. He needed to get Aeson to leave Nia so he would be free to attack. And he knew just what he was going to do. He was going to use that little girl.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so we all knew Stryker was dumb. No one realized just how dumb though right? Lol. Well it's dumb. He's really not getting it, but have no fear as I promised Cassie everything will turn out just fine and dandy! Alright so thanks for reading now please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Alright folks, I'm baaaaaaaackkkkkkk. Scared now aren't you? I would be too. So anyway, now we have Cassia thrown into the mix. So we'll see how things go. And as Cassie said Stryker doesn't just appear, so we'll see him planning. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Nia, Aeson, and Cassia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"For fear of sounding like Artemis, why is there a stinky little human here?" Kish asked. Nia rolled her eyes while Kat made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat.

"Why does everyone insist on making fun of my mother?" Kat asked. Damien raised his hand.

"For the record I haven't said anything against her" he said. Aeson chuckled while Nia set Cassia down on the counter. She used her hand to brush the little girl's hair behind her ear.

"They're silly aren't they?" she asked. Aeson moved to stand next to the girls. Cassia nodded.

"Are you hungry sweetling?" Aeson asked. Cassia looked at him as he rubbed her back gently. She nodded once again. "What would you like?"

"Ice cream" Cassia said. Sin laughed while Kat brightened.

"Finally, now I can get ice cream too!" Cassia giggled at Kat's outburst. Sin shook his head before turning to Kish.

"You heard the ladies. Ice cream Kish, ice cream." Kish muttered before leaving the room. Twenty seconds later he walked back in, his face red in embarrassment.

"What flavors?" The others roared in laughter as Nia and Aeson turned to Cassia.

"What would you like glýka?" Cassia shrugged and Aeson gently tickled her side. Cassia giggled and Aeson stepped closer to keep her from falling.

"Chocolate" she said. Nia smiled.

"Oh I want chocolate too Kish" Kat said. Kish nodded, still muttering under his breath. Kat broke in to tears as all men in the room froze. "I'm fat I get it Kish! Can you stop muttering about it!" She turned and ran to the bedroom in tears. Sin glowered at him as Damien made himself scarce.

"Your species suicidal tendencies are coming forward aren't they?" Sin asked. Kish gulped.

"I'm going to check on Kat, can you watch Cassia?" Nia asked. Aeson nodded.

"Go Kish! Now!" Sin snapped. Cassia whimpered as she buried her face in Aeson's chest.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked, his arms holding her to his body.

"Don't let him hurt me" she whimpered. Sin and Aeson shared a look. Aeson rubbed Cassia's back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you baby. Ever" he whispered. Cassia nodded, her arms apprehensively moving around Aeson's torso. He picked the girl up and held her close, her arms around his neck, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Well, dad, looks like you've got a daughter" Sin said. Aeson nodded as he listened to Cassia's breathing slowly evening out.

"I do, don't I?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Kat? It's Nia" she said as she gently pushed the door open. Kat laid diagonally across her bed, her face buried in a pillow. "You know if your father found you like this he would either kill Sin or think you were a teen again." Kat laughed as she sat up.

"Probably kill Sin then ask questions." Nia laughed.

"Most likely. That's your father for ya. Act first, ask questions a lot later. Why do you think Nick is gunning after Ash?"

"Because Nick is a child who couldn't take responsibility for his actions?" Kat said. Nia shook her head.

"He owned up to sleeping with Simi. He couldn't handle Ash not saving his mother. He wanted revenge against Ash so badly, but Artie couldn't keep his soul. It didn't scream out to her like the other did. His was a purely selfish reason, so Acheron has his soul. He can't handle the fact that Acheron still means so much to him. That he could never really hate Ash, but he tries to. He wants to. Think about it, Katra. He is the Malachai. Even with the minimal control of the powers, he could still take out Ash." Kat nodded. "Anyway, happy topic! Kish probably pissed himself" Nia said. Kat laughed.

"I can imagine Sin scaring him that badly. He doesn't like it when I cry, which seems to be all the time now" Kat said. Nia sat next to her on the bed.

"You're pregnant, it's understandable" Nia said. Kat settled against her aunt's side.

"It's mostly Sumerian and Atlantean. I don't even know if there will be enough Greek to consider it. Artemis will want her dead" Kat said softly. Nia ran her hand over Kat's hair. "I always knew I had more Atlantean in me than Greek."

"Zeus doesn't know, but I have very few Greek powers. I am like you, more Atlantean, but look at who our parents are. Apollymi and Acheron, the two most powerful out of the pantheon, and that's from someone who had met the whole pantheon. Whatever kind of powers she has, she will be loved and I promise you, I would die before I let, pardon me, the bitch touch her." Kat nodded.

"That's what dad said too" she chuckled. Nia grinned.

"We are brother and sister." A knock on the door interrupted the girls. Sin stuck his head in and smiled at Kat softly.

"Kish is off to find ice cream before I kill him" Sin said. He went to duck back out when Kat stopped him.

"Wait. Come here. Sorry Aunt Nia" Kat said. Nia kissed Kat's head before scooting off the bed. She squeezed Sin's hand as she passed by him, on her quest to Aeson and Cassia. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Aeson reading "Green Eggs and Ham" to Cassia.

"I will not eat them here nor there. I will not eat them anywhere" Aeson's voice called out as he tickled the girl. Nia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her shoulder against the wall. This was her family. Her soon to be husband and her new daughter. Suddenly a sharp pain went through Aeson's head, scaring both Nia and Cassia as he lurched forward.

"Aeson!"

"Daddy!" Nia rushed forward and dropped to her knees next to him, her hand resting on his back while her other hand reached for Cassia's.

"Never!" Aeson shouted, his breathing heavy.

"Aeson?" His gaze met hers. His eyes were scared and hurting.

"Stryker's coming and he's trying to call me to him." Nia froze. If this was how it affected him while she and Cassia were there, what would happen if he was alone?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Come to me Aeson. Help me reclaim what is rightfully ours. Kill Apollonia."

Stryker cussed loudly when he felt the mental connection break. He would get his son to help him take care of Nia. He just had to catch him when he was weak.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *sighs* You know I start off with these plans and nothing goes the way I want it to, but somehow I come up with Kish being silly. Have no fear I am trying to still bring Zarek, Tabby, and Sav in soon. Tabby might come in next chapter. We'll see! Thanks for reading, now please review!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Alrighty peeps I be back again! Let's see we'll bring in Tabby and possibly Sav this chapter. Not really sure yet, but I do know a way to bring Tabby in for kyoko minion. *wiggles fingers over keyboard* Now let's see what my magic fingers can create! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Nia, Aeson, and Cassia. And my ability to get others in trouble!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Are you kidding me? She's one of my good friends, my husband be damned!" Nia looked at the door with a smirk. They had gone back to Aeson's suit and the adults sat in the living room while Cassia slept on the bed.

"Tabby's here" Nia said with a laugh as she stood up and opened the door to see and exasperated Ash standing with Tabby and Grace. "You guys coming in or you just going to stand out there and make a scene in Sin's hotel?" Tabby and Grace pushed past Ash, who shook his head in surrender.

"I'm not answering to Valerius. You were supposed to stay home" Ash said as he followed behind the women. Tabby shrugged.

"I'm pregnant, safe, and going to see a good friend. Trust me, I can handle my husband. I'll just stake him again" Tabby said. Ash and Nia snorted.

"You couldn't stake him so he could have his soul back. Kyrian had to do it" Nia laughed. Grace snickered while Tabby looked annoyed.

"Is there a point somewhere in that statement?" Ash groaned and flopped on the couch next to Aeson. Tabby wrinkled her nose. "He's a Daimon?"

"Yes Tabby, my fiancé is a Daimon. Hey, Ash hasn't killed him yet so don't even…."

"Mommy?" Cassia called out. Ash smiled as Tabby and Grace looked shocked. Nia moved forward and picked the girl up in her arms.

"What are you doing up, glýka?" she asked softly.

"I hear voices" Cassia said softly. Aeson threw Tabby and Ash a look.

"We'll keep it down baby" he said softly. Cassia shook her head.

"No I hear a voice in my head daddy. It's telling me to come to him" she said. Aeson was on his feet and by Nia and Cassia before Grace could blink.

"What were his exact words baby?"

"Come to me little one. I am your grandpa" she said. Aeson cursed. Nia shot him a glare.

"I have to go see what he wants. I won't let him touch you two" Aeson whispered. Nia shook her head.

"He'll use you Aeson. We can't afford to lose you" she said. Aeson shook his head.

"I'll take Sin with me if it will make you feel better" he said. Sin and Kat flashed in, a grin covering Sin's face.

"Who are we breaking ass on?"

"Stryker" Aeson said. Sin pumped his fist.

"Hell yes! Someone that will actually put up a fight and not a sissy demon!" Ash shook his head.

"Are you sure you haven't met Takeshi?" Sin and the others looked confused.

"Of course he hasn't. I mean Sin might know sissy demons, but sensei has never met one a day in his life, no matter what he claims" Savitar said as he flashed in. Ash smiled.

"Simi, human form" Ash said. The dragon tattoo pulled away from his arm and manifested into what looked like a human girl in her early twenties. Simi squealed as she saw Savitar.

"Do you have any yummy food for the Simi this time, nice man who brings the Simi yummy food?" Savitar laughed and created a basket full of food. Simi squealed and grabbed the basket, moving to a corner to eat. Ash shook his head at his demon before turning his attention back to Sav.

"What brings you here, other?" Sav chuckled at his name. Other, that was exactly one way to describe him. The other was totally awesome being that I should stand in awe of. Either worked for him.

"A suicide mission I hear, Acheron. It appears that your son-in-law and future brother-in-law are going in to the vipers nest. A very dumb viper, but a viper none the less. You know I won't mess with Fate if it wasn't important, but I've got to say, those two go on this mission and its, pardon my bad singing, the end of the world as we know it" Sav said, singing the R.E.M. song at the end. Tabby laughed.

"I like him, why haven't met him before?" Savitar smiled at her.

"Only a few special people get to bask in my glory. You and you daughter should be lucky" Savitar said with a cheeky grin. Ash scoffed.

"I have never once 'basked' in your presence." Sav smirked.

"Sure you have, you just didn't realize it." Ash rolled his eyes. Savitar was so full of himself. "Yeah, so either way, keep dumb and dumber in the human realm and we won't have," Sav cleared his throat, "the end of the world as we know it." Ash groaned as his oldest 'friend' started singing again. Nia laughed.

"I will never be able to listen to that song again, Savitar. Thanks for that" she said. Sav winked at her.

"It's my goal in life to piss and/or annoy people off. When they do it to me though I just kill them. I mean ask the Omergrion what happened to the Jaguars. It wasn't pretty." Grace nodded.

"Duly noted" she said. Sav grinned and jerked his thumb at her.

"I like Grace. She learned a lot faster than Julian did." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm out. Waves to catch and lowly people to get away from. Peace out, dudes" Sav said before he flashed out. Nia laughed.

"Good to see you again too, Sav!" Ash called out. Simi walked over to Ash, her basket of food devoured.

"Akri, why did the nice man with yummy food leave? The Simi still hungry" she said. Ash stroked her hair.

"He had to go home, come on, we'll go raid Sin's kitchen" he said before the two flashed themselves downstairs. Tabby sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Hope you guys don't mind, but my ankles are swollen times three" Tabby said. Aeson took Cassia from Nia as she laughed and joined the other women.

"Maybe that's why your husband told you to stay home" Nia said. Grace rolled her eyes.

"No her husband told her to stay home because knowing her luck a Daimon would attack or something. I swear between her and her sisters, they are asking for trouble" Grace said. Tabby rolled her eyes, shifting slightly.

"We aren't that bad" she defended. Grace and Nia both shot her a look.

"What about that time with the fire?" Nia said.

"Or the fact that your sister convinced me to conjure a sex slave?"

"Or…?" Tabby held her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, so we are that bad. No more talking about my crazy messed up family please. Even Amanda still has a sore spot about it and she has Kyrian."

"And you have Val, who by the way is going to kill you" a male voice said from behind the couch. Nia, Grace, and Tabby turned around to see Zarek. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stood in a bored gesture.

"Oooooh… did he send you?" Tabby asked, her nose wrinkling. Zarek gave her a half smile. Since their wedding, Zarek had slowly become less of an ass, although he and Val enjoyed throwing lightning at each other. Zarek scoffed.

"Hardly. I don't play fetch for him. Astrid on the other hand, was worried because Valerius is freaking over where you went. I'd at least call him, but if I were you, I'd come back with me" Z said. Tabby sighed. He turned his attention to Grace. "And your husband is just driving me up a wall, so can we stop the freaking girly chit-chat and let me take you back to New Orleans so Bob can go play with Trace and I get alone time with my wife?" Tabby and Grace sighed but stood up anyway.

"Well, I guess we need to…."

"Mommy! Daddy left!" Cassia said running back into the room. Nia's heart fell. Aeson went to Stryker to protect them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *clears throat*So how many of you want to kill me? Raise your hands. *nods* Thought so! So I'll start on the next chapter right now! So thanks for reading now please review! Hope you all liked seeing Tabby, Sav, and Zarek!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Like promised I started on the next chapter! So here I am! Hopefully I won't do any more cliffhangers! I kinda like life! Soooo, Aeson was a moron. *snorts* Big surprise he is a guy after all. No offense guys. Alright so can Aeson fight off Stryker? I really hope so, but we'll see! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Nia, Cassia, and a stupid Aeson. He truly is his father's son.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm going to kill him" Nia snarled. "ACHERON!" she bellowed. Her brother frowned as he flashed in beside her.

"What's wrong ma komatia?" Nia turned to him, fire burning in her eyes.

"That dumbass," she spit the word out with as much venom as possible. Poor Cassia was so confused and scared. She didn't want to lose her new mommy and daddy too. "Went to find Stryker against what Savitar said." Ash looked down. Well here was breaking the news to her.

"Actually Sav said if both he and Sin went it would be," Ash stopped as Nia held up her hand.

"Start on the damned song and I don't care if you're the Harbinger of Death and destruction, I will break Atlantean on your ass" Nia said. Ash shrugged.

"Then you get the picture." Nia sighed and brought her hands up to her face to hide the tears she knew were falling. Ash's heart broke as he heard his little sister's silent sobs. He turned to Zarek.

"Z would you…?" Ash trailed off. Zarek looked at Nia. Astrid liked her and he would be damned if Astrid was upset at him for not helping her friend. Not to mention Zarek liked Nia. And Bob did too. Zarek gave Ash a nod before he flashed himself to where Stryker had set up his army in New Orleans. It was an old abandoned warehouse. He stayed in the shadows as he heard Stryker. As Z peeked his head around the corner, he hissed in sympathy for what Aeson was going through.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aeson flashed himself to Stryker. He wasn't going to let his father hurt either Nia or Cassia. He strode up to his father's throne, not a sound went through the room. They all waited with baited breath as Stryker's long lost son approached his father.

"You dared to try and use my child to get to me? Are you mad?" Aeson demanded. Stryker smirked as he stood, Zephyra frowning at him. Was he really so dense as to continue to try and kill Nia? Apparently she underestimated his stupidity. Massively.

"Hello, son. It's a pleasure seeing you again. Do you like my new accommodations? You're little whore kicked me out of my last place." Oh yeah, Zephyra really underestimated his stupidity. Aeson snarled at Stryker.

"Don't you ever refer to her as a whore old man. She is nothing like you were with your how many wives? Three at least." Aeson was pissed. "And you're using a child, my child, to gain leverage. Just to let you know, she's got scared and when she gets scared I go on the attack." Zephyra smiled. He was truly a good father, unlike someone she knew.

"I need her, Aeson. I'm trying to save you both. Apollonia will destroy everyone around her. Why do you think she left Urian? She was just a whore who was using him" Stryker sneered. Aeson shook his head, doubt clouding his thoughts. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't doubt her. She was telling the truth. "She wants to kill you Aeson. You are my son and she and her brother work hard to protect the humans from us, from me. Tell me Aeson," Stryker stepped next to him, his mouth by Aeson's ear, "if you hadn't met in Sin's casino, would you still be alive?" Aeson took a step back.

"Of course I would be" he said, doubt becoming clearer in his mind.

"Would you? Leonidas, my number two soldier, was killed in a heartbeat. He stood no chance against her." With that a soldier stepped forward. "Meet Dareios, he is going to show you what happened to your twin." Dareios stepped forward and placed his hand on Aeson's temple. Suddenly flashes of the night his brother was killed played through his head.

_Nia laid a sword across his brother's throat, the terror in Leo's eyes frightening._

_ "Beg me for your life" Nia said. Leo shook his head and without another word Nia cleaved his head off his body. "The world is safer now."_

Aeson pulled back with a start. No. It couldn't have happened that way. Leo was a fighter, a damned good one too. There was no way…

"No. Nia's not cold blooded. NO" Aeson roared in pain and anger. That wasn't the same Nia who made love to him. It wasn't the same Nia who was heartbroken when she found out who his father was. It wasn't the same Nia who was so gentle and sweet with their daughter.

"It is the same Apollonia. She's waiting for you to be comfortable and off your game before she attacks. The child is just a pawn, Aeson. Be smart my son" Stryker said. Aeson was at a war with himself. He inclined his head once before he flashed himself back to the apartment. It was quiet. A little too quiet.

"Whatever he showed you was a lie. Nia is a good heart and only kills to protect. She's not a cold blooded murderer. If you accuse her as one, well let's just say Ash won't have enough time to get to you." Aeson turned to see Zarek standing with his arms across his chest, his silver claws peeking out. Aeson looked at him and sighed.

"I at least need to know what really happened" he said. Zarek nodded.

"Fair enough, but know things aren't always as they appear. I doubt Nia will tell you all that went down" Zarek said before he left. Aeson sighed. What would he find?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nia laid across the couch in Sin's loft, a sleeping Cassia tucked against her side. The door opened and in walked Aeson. She smiled and wiped all traces of her tears away as she gently slid away from Cassia. She walked towards him slowly, taking in the confused and hurt look on his face.

"What happened on the night Leonidas was killed?" he asked. Nia gaped at him. Why was he asking about that?

"What does it matter? He is gone and we are here" Nia said. Aeson grasped the top of her arms to hold her still.

"It matters. You killed my twin brother. How am I supposed to know if you'll kill me or not if you won't tell me why you butchered my brother in cold blood?" he yelled. Nia pulled away from him as if he had hit her.

"Leave you stupid moron. I would never kill anyone in cold blood and so help me god your so called brother threatened Katra and I. He was going to kill Sin and Kat's baby. I did it to save my family, you jackass" Nia yelled. Aeson stood in shock.

"What did he do?" he asked. Nia shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. You are just like him" she hissed. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Cassia was still sleeping. "I love you, stupid, but I would _never_ kill anyone in cold blood. I'm not a monster. I can't be so sure about you though. Watch Cassia, I need to get out." With those parting words Nia flashed herself out of the room.

"Apparently my warning went unheard" Zarek said, reappearing. Aeson stood his ground. "You must be stupid man. Even I knew when I needed someone to save me."

"Are you a moron? I'm a justice nymph and part of me wants you to go before Themis and be judged stupid" a beautiful blonde said as she flashed in next to Zarek. If Aeson had to guess that was Astrid, Zarek's wife.

"You don't understand…" Aeson started. Astrid shook her head.

"No you don't understand. Your brother? He wanted to force Kat into his bed. Nia too. She has a right to be terrified of that. She wouldn't tell you the unmentionable things that your father threatened her with, but I hope you are not so stupid as to not see it. Leonidas was going to destroy her family, something she puts above all else. She is loyal to the point of stupidity and if you are so blind as to not see her loyalty to you, then your love will not last. Love is blind, but even the blind can see it when it's right" she said, grabbing Zarek's hand in hers.

"Forgive me for sounding so cliché and throwing one of my best sayings out there, but life is a tapestry of the decisions we make. The question is Aeson," Acheron walked around from where he had flashed in behind Aeson to stand next to Astrid, "what decision about Nia are you going to make?" Aeson took a deep breath and sighed.

"Where can I find her?" Ash smiled.

"Good decision. I really didn't want to break Atlantean on your ass" he said before flashing Aeson to where Nia was lying in the alleyway, Daimons surrounding her. Aeson pushed them back and dropped next to her, seeing a stake through her heart, blood surrounding her.

"I just love it when my plans work, don't you Aeson?" Stryker asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I'm sure that counts as a cliffy for Cassie, so I guess we'll have to see what's next. I'm thinking we are coming to the end of Aeson and Nia, but have no fear! I want to write a Sundown story. I just love that cowboy! Anyway, thanks for reading please review! *runs from Cassie*


	15. Chapter 15

AN: *limps in bloody and bruised with a black eye* Hey peeps. Sowwy my tawkin is off. The Womans took some of my tweeth. Not much hewe besides Nia and Aeson fwighting fow theiw wives. So sit back, welax, and Enjoy!

Diclamew: I own nada!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aeson cried as he felt Nia gasping for breath. She clutched at his hand, his shirt. Any part of him she could reach. She didn't want it to end this way.

"The voice was right" she gasped out. Aeson shushed her.

"Save your strength baby. I love you so much. I'm so sorry baby, so sorry" he whispered, pressing his trembling lips to her temple. "Don't leave me baby, don't. Cassia and I need you."

"Ah, isn't it lovely seeing the one you love die in your arms?"

"ACHERON!" Aeson bellowed. Suddenly Ash, Tory, Sin, Kat, Zarek, and Astrid were by their sides. Tory and Astrid gasped moving to Nia's side to see what they could do to help her. Kat stood, tears streaming down her face. She knew what would save Nia, but that might cost her. She flashed herself away as Ash, Zarek, and Sin were all armed and fighting the daimons.

"Matisera I need your help. Well not help so much as I need you to get your head out of your butt and give me Aunt Nia's powers back" Kat said as she flashed in front of her mother. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands as she saw her mother and Nick. Together. Naked. In bed. "MOM!"

"Katra" Artemis said as she manifested clothes on both their bodies. Before she could say another word, Athena popped in. The normally calm and collected goddess was losing it.

"Artemis you selfish bitch! I told you to give her her powers back and now I get to watch my sister DIE because you hate the world! NEWS FLASH Zeus will kill you and give your powers to someone who matters if you don't go and give them back and save her life" Athena screeched. Artie nodded, her eyes wide.

"Let's go Katra" Artemis said. Athena flashed out and was down killing Daimons before Nick, Artie, and Kat showed up. Acheron was in his true form. The blue and black Demon was fighting with Simi at his side. No one had ever seen him so anguished, minus when Stryker had taken Tory. Kat rushed to Nia's side.

"Retreat" Stryker said as Ash went after him. In his true destructor form he didn't care about the world, only those who mattered to him. The Daimons left and Ash slowly turned back to his human color, his horns and claws retracting, tears in his swirling silver eyes. Aeson sobbed as he held her lifeless body. Kat grabbed Artemis and dragged her over to Nia.

"Please wake up" Kat said as the tears rolled down her face. Artemis could feel her powers draining as Kat touched Nia. Artie wanted to say something, but the anger mixed with tears from Athena kept her quiet. Aeson was sobbing, Zarek held a sobbing Astrid in his arms, Tory stood with tears rolling down her face. Artemis turned to see Ash's reaction. She saw the single tear that rolled down his face.

"Aeson, you're smothering me" Nia's muffled voice said. Aeson pulled away slightly as he looked down. She grinned up at him. "Hi." Aeson dipped his head down and kissed Nia with all his might. Nia wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. She was alive.

"Your powers have been restored fully. Looks like Nia has more than we thought" Kat said. Artie inclined her head to her daughter before returning to Olympus, Nick following after her with a withering glare at Ash.

"What do you mean?" Tory asked. Kat smiled as she watched Aeson and Nia cling to each other, Sin helping her up before wrapping his arms around her.

"Meaning, she isn't a lesser god. Her powers are strong in the Atlantean pantheon. Her powers brought her back from the dead. Whereas dad is death and destruction, Nia is light and life. They balance each other out" Kat said. "And feeling her powers flow through me, she can definitely put up a fight" she said with a chuckle. Zarek nodded at Ash.

"If you don't mind, Astrid and I are going to check on Bob" he said.

"Our son's name is Menecaeus" Astrid said as they both vanished. Ash shook his head with a chuckle as he pulled Tory to him.

"Come on, I think I need some time with my girls. Kat's welcome, Sin you are not" Ash said. Sin snorted.

"Oh sure, kick me out of the family why don't you?" Sin said with a pout. Kat pat his cheek.

"Oh that's alright baby. I think we need to have our own family time" Kat said. Ash nodded and he and Tory were gone. Sin and Kat turned to Aeson and Nia. Sin cleared his throat.

"Well we're out of here. Trying not to just throw her down and do her Aeson. At least find a car, not just the street. We'll watch Cassia for tonight" Sin said before they left. Nia buried her face in Aeson's neck in embarrassment. Oh she was going to get back at Sin later.

"Come on, let's go" Aeson said, helping her off the ground. He used his powers to replace their clothes with fresh ones not covered in blood.

"Where are we going?" Nia asked as they ran through the busy streets of Vegas. Aeson pulled them to a stop in front of Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel. Nia raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Are you for real?"

"Hey, I almost lost you today and that made me realize that I don't want to wait. I want to call you my wife and I want to do it before we lose any more time together. Today made me realize that we may be immortal, but it doesn't mean we have forever." Nia turned back to the building and sighed.

"No Elvis" she said. Aeson grinned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Camelot?" Nia asked as she wore the white silk gown that reminded her of the Middle Ages. Aeson grinned as Merlin started the wedding. Nia couldn't keep a straight face, she kept giggling and laughing all the way through the ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride. I now proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Parthenopaeus!" Aeson kissed Nia and as they jogged down the aisle, Nia turned to him.

"We are so having a real wedding."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *laughs* I was so bored and I don't know why, but I thought that would be a silly end to the story. Only thing left is an epilogue. Which will be up shortly! I just want to thank you all for reading, now please review!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This is it! The end. Finito. Done. Happily ever after. *clears throat* Alright after defeating the Romans, yet again, I am back with the epilogue. Yay me! So this one will be short, sweet, and to the point! So sit back, relax, and thanks for enduring my journey with me! Have no fear I have a Sundown story in my head! Maybe a Sav story too. Too much Sav planning with Cassie. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Nia, Aeson, and Cassia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nia laid on the bed, Cassia curled up against her side sound asleep. Aeson was patrolling with Sin for gallu demons to fight. Nia could never sleep when he was gone. She worried too much. Kat hadn't gotten much sleep lately due to Aya being fussy. Aya Athena Parthenopaeus had been born two weeks after Nia's death experience. Tiyana Agrippina Magnus had been born a week after that.

"Why aren't you sleeping baby?" Aeson asked as he walked into the room, the moonlight filtering in. He walked over to the window and pulled the thick drapes that kept the light out.

"Couldn't sleep. I was worried about you" she said. Aeson smiled and pulled the covers back so he could slide in next to Cassia.

"You and the baby need sleep" Aeson said as he set his hand on her still flat stomach. Nia ran her hand through his hair, her wedding ring catching some of the light from the living room. Aeson smiled.

"Who would have thought we would have ended up like this? Married to ómorfi theá mou, we have adopted angeloúdi mas, and have another angeloúdi on the way. And Zarek thought he was a lucky bastard." Nia grinned.

"Zarek is a lucky bastard. You are just lucky" she said. Aeson leaned over Cassia and kissed Nia. This was perfect and just the way things should be. He had no doubt Stryker would try to hurt his family again, but he would do everything in his power to stop his father. No one would hurt them again. Ever.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there is the end. Nia's pregnant again! Alright so thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't butcher your favorite characters too much! One last time, thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
